


Awakening of Fire

by Crazyanimee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyanimee/pseuds/Crazyanimee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and Demons have fought each other for centuries without one side gaining any upper hand. But with birth of the key to winning it all they try to win his favor. Everything depends on the whims of a boy who just woke the power within him.</p><p>What will Eren choose with all the deception and mystery surrounding his own life? Whose side will he be on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night of awekening

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a story with both of my otp and here it is enjoy!

  **Prologue**

It’s dark. Eren can’t see anything. Sometimes there are splashes of color and noises in the background. He can’t make anything of them. He tries to see behind the blur. Sometimes he can make out faces. Colors, yellow blue and green glowing and looking at him. He can’t breath.

“Eren.” He hears his name and abruptly wakes up. He turns to see his adopted sister Mikasa. She is staring with worry in her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Eren lies. He can’t tell her that he’s dreaming and feeling like they’re real. Before he can come up with an excuse he yawns. It seems he had fallen asleep in class. These days it happens often. Even with all the sleep he’s tired. “Don’t worry Mikasa. Let’s go and meet Armin.” He says before sliding his backpack on. He had slept through most of the classes anyway.

Eren and Mikasa walked to the door with the rest of the students intending to go out of the classroom when Mr. Levi calls on his name. Eren inwardly flinches. They’re literary teacher is not very friendly.

“Jaegar wait.” Mr. Levi seemed a bit annoyed. Eren wonders why.  He puts his glasses down and sighs. “I have something important to talk to you about.”

Eren inwardly grimaces. “Yes, Mr. Levi.” He signals Mikasa to go on without him. She gives a heated glare towards Mr. Levi before nodding and walking away. She will probably wait for him together with Armin. She isn’t entirely convinced he’s fine, however she lets this go.

Eren looks back at his teacher. He seems to have put his glasses back on. He was fixing the paper. As he stands next to Mr. Levi he notices he is taller than him. The man is short but Eren once saw him take his shirt off in the pool. He is rigged and beautiful in an manly way. Eren doesn’t know why but there is something weird about him.

“Jaeger.” He states with his authoritive tone. Eren stiffens. He has no idea if he has done something wrong and feels embarrassed for checking out his teacher.

“I’m sorry for sleeping in class. It won’t happen again.” Eren quickly says to divert his attention. Better safe than sorry.

“Huh? I don’t care about that.” Mr. Levi seems annoyed. Eren is surprised. He was sure that was the reason why he asked him to stay back. Or could he read minds? Nah that couldn’t be!

“I don’t understand.”

Mr. Levi takes a deep breath. He seems to be contemplating something. Then he looks straight at him. “Do you see strange things?”

Eren raises his eyebrow in confusion. What is the teacher trying to say? Seeing his expression Levi coughs. “Tomorrow’s your birthday isn’t it Jaeger? The day you’d become 16.”

Eren nods not understanding where this is going. He suddenly feels sleepy and yawns. Eren get’s embarrassed and blushes. “I’m sorry sir I...”

“You’re dismissed.”  Mr. Levi flippantly says with a wave.

“Huh?”

“You’re dismissed.”

Eren quickly gets out of the classroom being very confused. In his haste to leave he misses the way his teacher’s eyes flash blue from his usual grey just for a split second.

Eren rushes out of the classroom and sees Mikasa and Armin talking to each other. He stares fondly, just a few seconds before walking up to them. He hopes these days will go on forever.

 

* * *

 

Eren is at his usual place after school. It’s the dojo where he studies martial arts. It’s one of the only places he finds joy. Eren isn’t a bad student. If he works diligently he gets good results. He does his best in what he puts his mind into it. He happens to love martial arts.

Eren takes a defending stance as Annie starts attacking. He takes notice of her moves. There’s a punch there avoid it to the left. She’s going to kick, block it and then launch your attack. But just as he launched his attack sudden dizziness struck him. The world started to become blurry and before he knew it a thick black blanket covered everything.

When Eren wakes up he notices that everything is white. He can’t make of all the white until his disoriented head settles and he comes to the conclusion that he’s in the dojo infirmary. He sits up when he can see the ceiling but somehow almost falls again. He clutches his head while squinting his eyes. Slowly the dizziness subsides.

Eren looks at the curtains when the white sheets are moved to a side by a pale hand revealing Annie. She’s still wearing her gi. Annie looks her usual stoic self but he can see the underlined worry in her eyes. She’s short but packs quite a punch for her size. And Eren can say that he has mastered the art of reading her expression which is hardly there.

“Eren are you okay? Maybe you should call it quits for today. Beating up sick people just isn’t my stick.”

Eren chuckles before nodding. “Yeah Sorry. I don’t know if I’m sick I just suddenly felt...” he stops midway when Annie touches his forehead. Her hands are cool against his damp skin. Eren just stares as Annie retracts her hand.

“You don’t seem to have a fever.” She says softly.

It was already in the late evening. All the windows are open and because of it the room temparature is low. All the curtains are fluttering and in the midst of it Annie seemed unearthly.

“Yeah. I’ll just be going now.” Eren slowly says, he can’t help but think she looks beautiful. He gets down from the bed and fixes his obi being clearly emabressed. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He tells her over his shoulder before leaving the room. Annie doesn’t stir. She stays there. Just as a strong gust of winds goes by she slowly brings the hand that she touched Eren closer to her nose and takes a sniff.

“Yes. He is the one.” She says as her eyes starts glowing ominously.

 

* * *

 

Eren changes his clothes and goes out of the dojo. As he walks back to the apartment that he shares with Mikasa, he feels a chill run down his spine. He can’t help but speed up his steps.

Eren’s head is dizzy and he can barely see by the time he reaches his apartment. He rings the doorbell. There is a pounding in his head that is making him unable to stand still. Mikasa opens the door and is barely on time to catch Eren as he falls down.

Mikasa takes him back to his bed and puts him down but Eren can’t feel it. There are just too many noises that his mind can’t filter. The giant clock on the dining room makes a sound that indicates its past midnight. He feels hot like he’s burning up. He feels something spilling out from inside of him. He’s sweating and there are strange noises outside and he can see them through the window. Silhouettes’ of things perched around the surrounding places. They are watching him.

Mikasa just stares helplessly Eren thrashes around the bed. He’s body is sweating. And he’s gripping the sheets. She just stares in worry as her adopted brother’s pupil becomes slit.   


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren discovers things. Secrets are being kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here it is. In hate writing in 1st POV so I try my best writing in 3rd. I hope it isn't bad. I really hope they aren't OOC. Enjoy anyway!

 

 

**Chapter One**

**Changes**

Eren wakes up feeling better than ever. He didn't dream. It's like last night never happened. He is still cautions as he goes to his window to peek outside. It's just a little earlier than when he wakes up. Everything seems normal enough. But there is this nagging feeling that something is not right. He takes a deep breath and suddenly he gets dizzy because of a sudden wave of assorted odors that assault his nose. He feels dizzy and almost falls but grabs the bed before that can happen.

"What's going on?" He tries to calm his mind, sits on the bed while rubbing his temples. After a while the scents are bearable. He looks at the floor and thinks somehow his vision seems to have become better. He stands up again and this time he doesn't falter his steps. As he goes to the door to open it, Eren's hands freezes before the door knob.

There are sounds of birds outside. The way the leaves move a rustling sound is made. The cars that go by make a wheezing noise. There are chimes somewhere. Before Eren was too preoccupied with the smell to hear properly.

There is a soft thumping that stopped Eren, coming closer and closer. Eren's feels like someone is coming. The door is suddenly opened and Mikasa is standing behind it. Eren releases the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Mikasa. Good morning."

"Eren! Should you be up right now?" Mikasa asks with clear panic on her eyes. She puts her hand on his forehead to check the temperature. When she breathes a sigh of relief she looks back at her brothers eyes. "It seems like you don't have a fever."

Eren rubs the back of his neck. "I'm fine Mikasa." He gives a grin. "In fact. I've never better." Mikasa seems to have believed him as she gives a small smile and buries her face in the red scarf. Eren had asked but she doesn't say why and where she got the scarf from.

"Happy Birthday Eren." She says finally after a while. Eren smiles at her before passing her by and heading to the bathroom. Mikasa doesn't say anything as she sees him. Eren didn't notice but when he was talking his eyes glowed golden. Mikasa notices the small changes. She knows the days they are just kids are shortening. She buries her nose in the scarf again.

 

* * *

 

Eren feels refreshed. They are going to school by the local bus. It has taken some time but Eren thinks maybe he has adjusted the smells around him. Mikasa has a beautiful sweet smell. Somehow its alluring in a non sexual way. Her smell has a different kind of allure. There is a fat man who is standing before them and reading something. He has a strong smell of lemon grass. Everyone else smells like different flowers. But among them a smell struck out. Eren scrunches up his nose in disgust. The old lady on the back seat has an overwhelming smell of rotten flesh.

Suddenly the woman looks at his direction. Eren freezes. The woman's eyes are an odd shade of yellow. She gives a barest hint of smile. It sends shivers down his spine. Just then Mikasa calls out to him.

"Eren, we're already here."

Eren gives a shaky nod before turning his face away from the old woman and gets down from the bus. He wonders what that was all about. Mikasa glances at the woman and gives a deadly glare at her direction before following Eren.

The two of them go inside the school. As they walk through the corridors many people congratulates him happy birthday. Eren acknowledges them but doesn't really care. He generally doesn't like people who like to hole themselves in a comfortable zone. That's pretty much why he only has one close friend so far. Mikasa doesn't count. He has other friends but they are closer to Armin.

Armin notices them first and waves happily. Eren quickly makes his way to him with Mikasa in toe. When Armin looks at Eren he stiffens just for a millisecond. He quickly recovers and acts like nothing is wrong. But Eren catches that and gets confused.

"Eren! Mikasa!" He greets them cheerfully. "Happy Birthday Eren."

"Thanks." Eren says as he looks over Armin again. He takes a sniff, discretely as possible for him. The smell of lavender comes to his nose. But somehow they seemed a bit burnt. Odd. "Armin" he calls out but the bell rings and the teacher hushes everyone inside. Eren loses the chance to ask his friend.

By the time the morning classes are over, Eren forgets about the incident. He's just too focused on the basketball game. It's P.E and the boys are divided into groups. Eren is fighting against Jean's team. They can never get along. Partly because they are the polar opposites, and partly because Jean has a crush on Mikasa who is only interested in Eren and by extension, Armin.

"Think you'll be able to beat me Eren?" Jean smirks as he snares at Eren. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just cause it's your Birthday dipshit."

"Try me Horseface."

It's a little hard for Eren than usual to keep focus. The stench of the sweat is making him dizzy. But he keeps himself standing. No way in hell is he letting the horse face win. Just as he's concentrating on the ball a new and strange scent assaults his nose. He looks at the side to see Mr. Levi talking with the PE teacher Shadis. Just then the basketball goes past him like a breeze and hits the wall next to where the two teachers are standing.

"What the hell man? Eren, where are you looking?" One of his teammates shouts at him while Jean snickers. Giving a hated glare Eren walks over to get the ball.

The ball is just beside Mr. Levi. He looks down at the ball and then at them. He is not impressed and his ever present scowl seems darker than ever. Eren looks a bit sheepish before bending down to take the ball. As he stands so close to Mr. Levi his sweet scent rushes to his head and Eren feels a little dizzy.

"Lavender." He whispers and turns to leave. But someone has grabbed his hand. He turns to see Mr. Levi. He has let go of his hand but Eren is still rooted on his spot.

"What did you say?" His voice is threatening.

"Nothing." Eren quickly says but it doesn't seem like he believed him.

"Come to my office after school's over." He says in an authoritive tone.

"But!" Eren tries to protest as he has no idea why he's being like this is silenced when he hears the shouts of his teammates. With a scowl inwardly he nods and walks back to them.

Mr. Levi says goodbye to Mr. Shadis and looks at Eren's direction and then at Armin. A meaningful glance is exchanged.

 

* * *

 

Eren sighs as he waits for Mr. Levi outside his office. Since today is his birthday there is going to be a small party with just a few people he knows. He asked Annie and she said she'll wait for Eren in front of the dojo since she has no idea where he lives. He has to go soon. But now he's stuck here. Eren groans.

"Get inside brat." Eren jumps a bit when he hears the teacher's voice just behind him. Eren's turns his head around in awe. He is able to hear many things but somehow he didn't hear his teacher coming to stand behind him.

"Ah yes." Eren follows his teacher inside.

The teacher's room is neat, clean and orderly. There is a very raw and thick scent of cleaning products that makes Eren sick. Strangely his teacher's smell didn't fade and is prominent now.

Mr. Levi walks over to his desk and sits on his chair. Eren doesn't sit down and just fidgets awkwardly. He is observing him.

"What the hell was that in the gym you little shit?" Mr. Levi is known for using too much of a foul mouth.

"Nothing. I swear I just thought you smelled like lavender."

"What was that brat?"

Eren becomes a little self conscious. "You smelled nice."

Mr. Levi seems unimpressed. "What the fuck. I have no time for disgusting teenaged hormones. Go shove your dick somewhere else." He says as he dismisses Eren with a wave of his hands.

Eren is mortified. He didn't think about that at all. Mr. Levi just made him out to be a deprived teenager or something. "That's not it! It's just that." He stops explaining once Mr. Levi gives him the blank stare like he doesn't care, probably true. Eren just sighs. "I'll just leave then."

Eren grumbles as he leaves Mr. Levi's office to find Armin and Mikasa. When Eren is at a safe distance Levi claps his hands with crossing his fingers.

 

* * *

 

Eren is heading for the dojo. Annie is waiting for him there. Eren has already sent Armin and Mikasa home to prepare. When he said he's bringing Annie Mikasa's mood changed. For some reason the two of them don't like each other. But Eren can't understand why.

Eren is already in front of the dojo and he sees Annie standing before it looking at another direction. He calls out to her with a wave. Annie just looks at his direction and for a second something flashes by Eren's eyes. He tries to look for it but it's not there.

"Eren." Annie says when she's standing just before him. Eren gets surprised. He didn't hear her coming so close to him at all. Eren looks back at her when a beautiful scent hits his nose. He wheezes as the wind blows the scent directly to his face. The scent is very strong.

"What's wrong?" Annie asks. There is a leaf that is going to fall on her head. Eren catches it before it does. Annie notices his hand is just above her head. There are standing close. She looks back at Eren who throws the leaf away and faces her again.

"You smell good." Eren says and starts walking. "Come on. The apartment isn't that far away."

Annie nods her head and follows Eren's lead. She is surprised by his complement but says nothing.

They walk side by side and Eren feels a little at ease. It's strange. She is cold, but Eren knows behind that cold exterior she's kind. They way she handles the kids shows much. He always feels comfortable around Annie. It's ridiculous because Eren hardly knows anything about her.

"How'd you do that?"

"Hn? Do what?"

"Walk without making a sound." Eren shakes his head when he remembers Mr. Levi. "Even teachers know it."

Annie narrows her eyes that Eren doesn't see. "Teacher?"

"Yeah." Eren glances at her direction and sees she's a bit behind. He slows his pace until they are standing side by side. "What's the secret?"

"Don't blurt whatever you want like an idiot and maybe you'll be able to do it."

"Hey!"

They are already standing before their apartment house. Eren leads Annie to the 5th floor. When Eren enters everyone is already there. There is Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Thomas, Mina and Marco. Eren rolls his eyes when he notices Jean there too. It seems he decided to tag along. Eren introduces Annie to everyone and the party starts.

It is supposed to be a modest party since Armin Mikasa insisted on having one. But somehow it becomes chaotic. Sasha steals the food, Connie tries to do a prank and Mina can't stop laughing. Even Eren and Jean don't start fighting. Somehow in the middle of it all they all start playing Monopoly with teams.

Eren notices that Annie is not there. He looks back at the people and notices even Mikasa seems to be enjoying the game. He looks at the veranda and sees Annie staring at something. He makes his way to her.

"Are you feeling bored or something?"

Annie isn't surprised by his appearance. Before he entered she looked at him. She looks at down thoughtfully.

"No. They are good people."

"Why aren't you joining them to play then?"

Annie looks at Eren's flickering eyes. "Why aren't you?"

Eren shrugs. Annie looks at him again. "By the way Eren, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

They stand in the veranda and share their comfortable quiet atmosphere. Mikasa notices and says nothing.

 

* * *

 

It's already late night when Eren goes to dump the trash. After that Eren and Annie joined the game too. Armin and Mikasa ended up winning in the end. Everyone has already left. Eren finds the dumpster behind their building and puts the trash bag in. As he is leaving a car drives down the road and stops before the wealthy apartment that is behind them.

The car is a dark color from what Eren could tell. His enhanced vision permitted him to see that it was a dark blue. Not very curious he turns to walk back to his own apartment whne he is surprised to see the person coming out of the car.

"Mr. Levi?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Annie's scent is from night-blooming cestrum flowers


	3. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren discovers interesting things about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys help me if something is amiss here by telling me okay? I hope everyone enjoys this!

 

**Chapter Two**

**Absence**

Eren stares at his teacher with a surprised look. Mr. Levi notices him staring and turns his face towards him with a look of indifference. Feeling uncomfortable Eren walks towards him. It would be rude to ignore him since they already noticed each other.

"Mr. Levi what are you doing here?" Eren asks hesitantly. Even in his mind he finds it as a dumb question.

Mr. Levi's eyes flashes annoyance. "I didn't think getting home was suddenly a crime."

"Huh?" Eren makes a strange noise in surprise. "You live here?"

"If you didn't have shit for brains maybe you would have realized that." Mr. Levi huffs in annoyance before turning around and walking towards the building entrance leaving Eren speechless. He doesn't ever bother with pleasantries. Eren thinks that maybe he should have said it but he didn't want to offend him more that he already has.

Eren shakes his head. His teacher lived here? Since when? Why doesn't he remember? There is a sudden flare of pain when he tries. Eren clutches his head to ward off the pain it doesn't lessen at all. While squinting his eyes he glances towards Mr. Levi. He was getting inside the building.

Glancing one last time at the building Eren slowly makes his way back to his own apartment. Being a bit disoriented he misses the fact that Levi had stopped and was watching him walk away.

"Eren!" Mikasa looks concerned over him as he wobbles his way inside the apartment. She tries to help him but Eren pushes her away with a slight shove.

"I'm fine Mikasa, just a little headache." Eren whispers and makes his way to his bed, ignoring Mikasa's protests. Everything was disorienting him. He falls on top of his bed with a flop and goes into deep sleep instantly. That night Eren dreams of white feathers and black flames. He sees blood, in his hands, his shoes and everywhere else.

* * *

Eren barely gets out of bed in time to go to school. He still felt pretty shitty and grumbles as he makes his way to wash his face. The pounding hasn't stopped yet.

They are already at school and the teachers hasn't come yet. Eren feels cranky, rubs his temples to lessen the pain once in a while. Armin and Mikasa keeps throwing him worried glances.

"Are you okay Eren?" Armin asks.

Eren grimaces when the pain flares up for an instant. "No. My head hurts."

"Maybe you should just go to the infirmary?" Mikasa suggests.

Eren nods. He is sleepy. Maybe he is just tired. "I'll just go there."

Eren insists on going alone. They try to help him but he's stubborn. Eren can tell something is off about them. Somehow they seem conflicted about something. Signing in annoyance as he couldn't think properly, Eren makes his way to the infirmary, supporting his weight using the walls. As he gets closer to the infirmary his vision starts fading and suddenly the ground beneath him collapses into darkness. He stops and looks around. The hallway is slowly appearing but its just not the school one that he expects. He is standing at a different corridor where there is light coming from the end. His headache is gone too. He notices this corridor is splattered with blood and filth.

Eren's eyes widens as he walks through it. There are mingles bodies littered here and there. Their mutilated bodies seemed to be made fresh. Eren watches them in a sick fascination. Somehow he feels calm and passes them by. Like a crazed person Eren follows dim light of the corridor.

When Eren reaches the end, he notices that its actually a room. There are other mingles bodies her but they didn't interest him. In the middle of the room there is a little boy. He is holding a body close to his person. Eren can only see the back of the boy. Eren slowly walks up to him. The boy seems unfazed and is looking at the corpse. Eren crouches down near him. He notices that the corpse was that of a woman.

"Hey…" He says and looks at the corpse of the woman the boy is cradling in his arms. She has brownish hair tied at the end. Her body is pale and lifeless. Blood is still dripping from her back as though there was something attached to it there. Eren can see the ripped pieces of the flesh. It is very disgusting to look at but somehow Eren can't stop staring. He feels he knows who she is. His heartbeat starts rising.

Slowly the boy looks up at him. Startling green eyes like his are stares back to his own. It frightens Eren.

"Remember." He hears the boy whisper.

Eren looks down at the woman again and realizes why she looks so familier. "Mother…" An image of her smiling replaces everything. Her eyes are golden. And there is a beautiful scent. Eren can smell it.

"Lavender…" he says just as the image fades.

Eren opens his eyes and sees white. The scent is still strong and is lingering. Slowly he feels his disoriented vision becoming clear and turns his head to see Mr. Levi. He is sitting on the nurse's chair while putting one leg over the other, occasionally taking a sip from his tea and looking out the window with a strange melancholy.

"Mr. Levi?" Eren calls out to him. He turns to look at him.

"Well what you know someone finally decided to wake the fuck up." He growls in annoyance. "I didn't think you'd end up being narcoleptic brat."

"Huh?" Eren slowly gets up while rubbing his eyes. "I don't slepp that often." He says with a small voice. Eren isn't someone who shuts his mouth, whuchgets him into trouble but he tries to listen to Mr. Levi. He has a strange sort of respect from him. He's strange, different. "I don't know what happened. I just feel a little dizzy these days." He looks back at his teacher. "How did I get here?"

"What do you think shit for brains?" Mr. Levi clicks his tongue. "You were passed out in the hallway and I carried you here."

"You carried me here?" Eren is very surprised.

"For a brat your pretty light. Don't you eat or anything? Or do you just fight with Kirschtein?"

Eren blushes. Somehow the teacher carrying him here just seems very embarrassing. He guesses that he's concerned in his own way, Mr. Levi is harsh but he is a good teacher. He always grumbles but helps his students anyway. He has always been like that. Ever since he met him for the first time. Before he pretty much always ranted about other teachers to his mother, before she died. Huh? Eren gets surprised. He somehow couldn't remember.

Mr. Levi brushes his hair away from his face and watches as his student, Eren just gives a blank stare. How did his mother die? His memory is blank. Somehow Eren can't recall anything before he was 12. What is this? How come he never tried to find out before? And what was that dream? It seems to be more like a memory? He suddenly feels the pain again.

"Jeager." Levi calls out to him but Eren is deep in thought. To get him back down to earth Levi calls his name again, louder this time. "Jaeger."

But Eren is still distracted. Getting a little annoyed he moves closer, their faces quite close. "Eren."

Eren snaps out of it and notices his teacher is quite close. The smell of lavender just hits him full blast as he moves back with a startled yelp.

"What the fuck?" Eren slips and says. Mr. Levi is unimpressed with his cussing and it shows. Eren feels lightheaded from all the scent that he inhaled. "I'm fine now. I'll just go back to class." He stammers.

Eren gets off the bed and stumbles out of the room. "Thanks anyway for carrying me here." He quickly says as he leaves the room in a hurry. He somehow makes it to the classroom.

"What the fuck was he doing?" Eren quietly says to himself as he leans against the wall. The classroom is just ahead. He can hear his heartbeat, it's loud. Just then Armin and Mikasa gets out of the classroom and notices his hunched over the wall.

"Eren!" Mikasa quickly touches his head to feel the temperature. Seeing that there is nothing wrong she pulls back. But she still looks worried. "Are you okay? Is your headache gone?"

Eren notes with a surprised jolt, it is.

"You've been sleeping a lot these days." Armin slowly says. Eren notices that he is fidgeting. With a sudden horror Eren realizes that he doesn't remember when he met the two of them either. Somehow his memory is blank.

"Yeah." Eren looks away. "I just had a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Armin says with a thoughtful expression. "What kind?" He seems tense. Eren notices Mikasa is too. Somehow this seems like an interrogation even if it isn't.

"Blood everywhere…" Eren starts to tell everything but their eyes make him feel uncomfortable and he stops. "And I see the two of you dead." He lamely finishes. Eren, for some reason decides to not tell them.

"Oh." Mikasa is calm again. "Don't worry about it. It's just a nightmare."

"Yeah." Armin smiles. "Let's get to class."

Eren nods and tries to smile back but it seems more like a grimace. Eren just follows behind them and enters the classroom. He goes to his seat and plops down. Mikasa is sitting behind him.

"Well seems like someone finally decided to join us." With an annoyed huff he turns his head and sees Jean smirking the most annoying way.

"Shut the fuck up Kischtein." Eren rolls his eyes when he sees Jean fuming.

"I'm not the one causing disturbances around here."

Eren turns around to glare at his direction. "What's your deal?"

"You're the one with the deal, always making Mikasa fix your shit." Jean says with a hit of resentment. Eren almost stands up to beat him up when Mikasa grabs him. Eren turns to look at her.

Jean isn't oblivious and he feels jealousy. He was going to say something else when Marco grabs his hand. "Don't Jean."

Jean just looks away and stares in annoyance as Eren gives him a death glare before sitting down. Damn that kid. They're not friends, not really, neither are they enemies. They're at a stalemate.

* * *

"I don't think that's a good idea Eren." Mikasa says. She knows it's no use but she has to try. Eren sighs.

"I agree with Mikasa." Armin looks worried.

Eren frees his hand from Mikasa's hold. "Look I'll be fine. I want to go to the dojo." He just doesn't want to be with them today. Somehow he can't look at them. He wants to have a distraction. Fighting will help him cool down.

Without even glancing at them Eren walks out of the school building and heads for the dojo. Mikasa and Armin stand next to each other. They exchanges glances and they both know what is coming.

"I think he's beginning to remember." Armin softly says to Mikasa.

"I think it's not working anymore." Mikasa says and buries her face into the red scarf. She was able to bear the pain of Eren not remembering when he gave her the scarf. But will she be able to bear it if he looks at her with contempt? "I don't want these days to end."

Armin bites down on his bottom lip. He doesn't either but there's no way to go around that.

* * *

Eren enters the dojo and sees that most people are already here. Eren slowly pulls off his shoes and puts them on the stand before entering the changing room. As he changes his clothes he remembers the dejected faces of his friends. But then he shakes it off and gets out to train.

Eren looks around the dojo but he couldn't see Annie. Feeling a little dejected, he sighed. He notices footsteps coming closer to him. He could smell the strange scent. Thinking its Annie he turns to look, but it's actually just Reiner.

"Reiner." Eren is a little disappointed.

"Yo Eren, how's it going?" He gives a broad smile.

"Nothing really." Reiner is someone who goes to the Rose Academy along with Annie. Eren looks behind him and sees Berthold sparring with someone else. The three of them are always seen together.

Reiner just smiles. "Don't be a sour puss just because Annie isn't here."

"Huh?" Eren is surprised. "Well I was just…" he trails off. "Whatever." He looks at Reiner. "Wanna spar?" He's not as good as Annie but he's good too.

"Sure thing."

The two of them take a stance and they fight. Eren gets absorbed too much in it and forgets his worries for a while. For just this moment Eren has only one goal. By the time they stop, both of them are panting with shallow breaths.

"You've gotten better." Reiner says in between.

Eren smirks. "You too."

He looks at the door and still no sign of Annie. He can say he misses her. She is one of the only people who can make him push himself beyond his limit. They fight the most brutal way that leaves people a little scared. Eren doesn't care. He never has to hold back because he knows she wouldn't either.

Eren changed back to his own clothes. He wanted to get out of here. Somehow he isn't attuned today as usual. He waves bye to Reiner and Berthold and makes his way to the door. There is a soft screeching noise and the door opens. He is pleasantly surprised when he sees the one entering is Annie.

"Annie." He greets her. "Your late." He says.

"Eren." She greets him back when she notices him standing. "You're done for the day?"

"Yeah." Eren replies. He notices that smell again. He also notices he's always at ease with her. "Nothing to do." He shrugs.

"I see." Annie softly brushes her bangs. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." She nods her head and walks past Eren. He doesn't stop her.

"Annie?" Eren calls out to her when he remembers something. She turns around to hear what he has to say. "Don't be so late tomorrow. You know I actually like our fights together. Your one of the best I've seen. I kinda missed you today."

Annie is surprised that he confesses about that. "I didn't think you liked your ass being handed to you that mush."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Eren replies with a huff. Annie turns around again and Eren misses the way she softly smiles.

"Sure. We'll have match tomorrow too."

Eren gives a pleased smile before heading out for sure this time. That sure took his mind off of some things.

* * *

Eren starts to wander aimlessly. Somehow he didn't want to go home. As he passes by an alley he hears some kind of shuffling noise. Being curious he goes to look. As he goes closer to the source his ears starts picking up things clearly. There is a girl, from what he could hear, surrounded by two men. And the way the girl's voice is raising and lowering, the girl isn't happy.

"Please stop. You are bothering me." Eren hears the girl say clearly. He quickly tries to make his way there.

"Well pretty lady do we look like we care?"

"He he…"

Eren quickly runs towards the place with the most noise level. He stops before a dead end. Standing near the wall there is a girl with blond hair that reaches to her shoulder. She is short with blue eyes. Somehow she looked very harmless. Eren feels rage bubble up from inside him.

"Fuck off. She doesn't want to be associated with you scum." Eren says as he slowly comes out of the shadows.

"Huh what did you say punk?" One of the guy's sneers at him with his face scrunched up in an ugly way. Eren could care less.

"Get out of here." The other guy says. He seems to think that showing Eren his knife would scare him away.

"Unmm." The girl tries to speak but is ignored by the three boys in favor of having a glaring contest.

"No." Eren says with a smirk. The two guys glance at each other before running towards him. Eren side steps them both while he kicked their gut hard in a matter of seconds. Eren feels powerful but doesn't take much time to dwindle on the fact and goes to the girl.

"You okay?" Eren notices she is very short. Then he suddenly remembers someone else who is also short.

"Yes." She gives a grateful smile. "But there was no need for you to try...Huh!"

Eren feels someone coming towards him with surprising speed. Eren quickly turns his head to see the asshole that had the knife charging him. Eren takes a stance. He isn't aware that his eyes are burning, glowing bright green like his eyes.

"Don't shit with me!" Eren says as pushes the guy away. There is a flash of light that conjures up from Eren's palm, bright blue and static, which hits the guy on his gut. The impact goes through the guy's cells and shatters his body, leaving it as only a chunk of meats severed away. Nothing of the guy remains. Eren freezes as blood spills over his face, chest. He is shaking in fear, anticipation or excitement perhaps even thrill.

He slowly looks up from his hand to see what happened to the other guy. He finds the other guy decapitated, with a severed head that is lying beside the body of the man at the exit point. He is held up by a person. When the person throws the body aside Eren is able to take a look. It is a tall woman.

The blond girl that was behind him quickly runs towards the exit where the other girl is standing. Eren doesn't blame her, after what she has witnessed it is natural to be scared of him. The other girl gives a feral grin towards him.

"Ymir, why did you do that?" the blond girl reprimands her.

"Okay, my bad I don't do it again." She says with a loving expression. Slowly she turns to look at Eren. "Well look what we have here."


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out some unsettling information about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.

**Chapter Three**

**Discovery**

Eren is baffled by the strange turn of events but he quickly regains his senses and stands up looking at the two women before him. He narrows his eyes in suspicion and mistrust. The tall girl gives a feral smirk.

"Whoah!" the girl whistles in surprise. "Would you look at his eyes!" She points her own to emphasize.

"Ymir…" the blond girl chides her before she could say anything else. She looks back at Eren with a strange concern, without a hint of pretence. "Are you okay?"

Eren tries to rub off the blood from his face but fails miserably, it spread some more. He eyes the two of them. They didn't seem even a bit fazed with the brief display of power. "Who..." he stops and reconsiders his words. "No…what are you two?"

"Hmn?" The tall girl who is named Ymir seems amused as she focused her attention to him. "Are you sure you know what you are? The way you hacked up the other guys I'm pretty sure you aren't normal either."

Eren just stares coldly. "Trash was just disposed of. Nothing more."

Ymir looks into his eyes. It's like she's seeing into his soul. "Well since you did help out my Krista why don't we head over to a nice place and talk." She says with a shrug and starts to walk away without a glance.

Krista slowly goes to Eren and hands him a handkerchief. Eren doesn't hesitate and takes it with a nod. He isn't too sure about this but he follows them. He could get some information from them. Besides they didn't answer his question.

"Wait…" Eren stops before leaving the alley as he remembers something. He turns his head and points towards the dead bodies. "What about those?"

Krista gives a mysterious smile and waves her hand. A soft glowing light emerges from her hands and everything disappears like they weren't there in the beginning at all. She then claps her hands together like a prayer. "May your souls find the way to the proper place."

"Those fucking idiots are going into hell anyway." Ymir gives a remark before getting out of the alley. Krista looks at Eren before following after her. Eren thinks that's his cue and he follows after them as well.

They lead him to a small antique shop then he would have never entered. It looks like a dump lodged between the two fancy apartment buildings. Inside it is littered with different showpiece and antiques. When Eren enters, the bell hanging on the door makes a ting noise and he notices there are no smells other than that of the rusty metal coming from the antics. Eren strangely feels at ease. He looks at Krista who smiles and leads him inside, behind the counter through a secret door.

Inside the door is like a normal house. The room they are in has three couches. Ymir yawns and flops down on one. Krista sits beside her. With a lewd smirk Ymir pulls her closer. Krista is surprised but with a blush she doesn't complain. Eren just goes to sit opposite of them. There is a tense silence around them. He looks over the two of them. They look ordinary enough. But they are not. "So…" Eren trains off. "Care to elaborate what the two of you are? Obviously not human."

"Should you be asking us that?" Ymir seems aggravated. "What the hell are You? I bet you don't even know that."

Eren looks down and balled his hands into fists to suppress the overwhelming desire to break something. "I don't know what to say… things just keep happening around me. Everything is so messed up. Mikasa and Armin are acting suspicious, everyone has a different smell and strange lights are…"

Eren stops his rambling when he feels the small creaking of the couch because of weight. He turns his head to see Krista slowly crawling towards him. Eren becomes stiff while slowly trying to move backwards of the couch. The girl's eyes are glowing. But he still can't smell anything from her.

Just as she crawled over him, she slowly retreats. Eren notices that Ymir is no longer sitting; she is standing just before him. Krista makes her way to where she is and when she is standing close enough, they intertwined their hands and look at Eren.

Eren's heart starts pounding. He feels he has seen this before. But not with the same people. The two women stand proudly, in his mind he sees a woman with beautiful brown eyes and a man, tall. They stare at each as the air surrounding them, changes.

Suddenly there is a strange glow coming from them. The whole room seems to become darker when he notices the giant pair of fluffy looking wings behind Krista and the bat like wings behind Ymir. "What?"

"I'm Historia Reiss, commonly known as Krista of the First division of the heaven's army, and an Angel." Krista says as Eren looks over her majestic wings. He looks at Ymir in bewilderment. "Just Ymir, Daemon of the table." She just shrugs. Pointing her other hand towards him she says with a clear voice. "Nephilim."

"What?"

"That's what you are." Kirista softly says as she gives a smile.

"Interesting, but I can't really feel it." Ymir looks at her with amusement.

"Seems like a powerful spell has been casted on him."

"Angelic spell isn't it."

"It's quite strong. No wonder. But highly risky. His memories should be jumbled. I wonder how desperate the other was to do use such a drastic measure."

"But the kid's a little too strong so it's seeping out from the inside."

"Stop!" Eren stands up in annoyance. "What are you blabbering about? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Oh" The two of them stop and reels their focus back to him. It's like they forgot he is there. Eren can feel the irritation bubbling inside him but he presses it down. There is no point in getting angry at them. He is surprised by their true form but somehow he thinks, deep in his mind, he knew them to be true. He thinks he believes them.

"What's a Nephilim?" he asks. They exchange glances before sitting opposite him again. Their wings retract back.

"It's what our child would be if we could have children." Ymir says with a longing.

Eren is actually surprised by this. "You two are married?" He isn't the sharpest tool when it comes to romance. The two don't answer. Eren shrugs because it's not his problem and he isn't interested. "Are you saying that my parents are like the two of you? One Angel and the other a Demon?"

"Yeah, don't be a shit. Or else why would…" Suddenly Eren can't hear what Ymir says. Her voice feels distant and his vision narrows until everything turns black. There is a sudden excruciating pain in his head. "Argh!" he screams as images flashes by his head. His black surroundings vanish and he feels like he is falling into nothingness and closes his eyes.

When Eren opens his eyes; everything is taller, bigger than he is. He is walking towards somewhere. There is a very distinct smell. Eren follows it. He is entranced by it. He is running towards it. He notices that he is at a room. There is a decorated table in the middle. A woman is making something as she is standing before the stove. Hearing his footsteps she turns around.

"Eren!" she calls out his name. He can see her gold colored eyes that sparkle as she gives him a smile. "Mother…" Eren can see the silhouettes of her beautiful pair of white wings because of the light. She is looking at something behind him. Eren follows her gaze. There is a tall man entering the room.

"You're back already?"

"Yes." The man is coming towards Eren with a small smile. He puts his hand on top of his head and ruffles his hair affectionately. "How are you Eren?"

"Father." Eren just stares. With the light of the sun there is a soft glow around his him that makes him look totally harmless. But he is anything but. Eren can clearly see the pair of giant batlike wings.

Just as suddenly he is here, everything around him starts fading. And before long Eren feels the soft covers of a bed. He opens his eyes and starts taking deep breaths like he was submerged in underwater. He notices he is lying on an unfamiliar bed.

Eren abruptly sits up. He is in a bed room. It is practically empty for the desk next to the bed that he is sitting on. There is also a chair in front of it.

"Whoah there Eren. You can't just start jumping like that." He hears Ymir's voice and turns his head. She is just coming inside the room with Krista in tow.

"What…?" Eren scrunched his eyes for a second before looking at them. His head is pounding. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Krista says before putting her hand softly over Eren's forehead. Feeling nothing out of place she puts her hand away.

"Seems like the spell is weakening. You can't expect it to work on a Nephilim for long anyway." Ymir shrugs before sitting down on one of the chairs. Krista sits on the one next to it.

"Are you telling me that wings and all that I saw wasn't something my mind made up?"

"Not really but you can forget this entire thing and act ignorant if you want." Ymir's eyes gave an ominous glow. Eren realized that it was all real.

"I'm not a normal human but a Nephilim, but what is that?"

"A Nephilim is a creäture born from the union of an Angel and a Demon. It has both their strengths yet none of their weaknesses. Very powerful and feared." Krista says to make him understand.

Eren clutches his head. "How come I don't remember anything?"

"Well that's the effect of angel powers." Ymir spat the words like acid. She isn't very fond of them. Krista slowly put her hand over Ymir's and gives a squeeze; she looks at her with surprise. There is a strange wave that goes between the two of them. Eren is confused about what that is.

"You mean my mind is a mess because some angel did something?"

"Yes." Krista replied solemnly.

"And How do I get rid of this?"

"It is already breaking. Your power is too much. It can't handle forcing them inside anymore. I'm sure it'll break eventually. But that is a tiring process and very harmful for you. The whole spell is forbidden."

"Then..?"

"You have to find the one responsible for this. Only they can lift it."

"How do I find them?" Eren can feel his anger burning inside. How dare they wipe him memories and make his life like this? "How the fucking hell am I supposed to find the bastard?"

"I'm sure they are around you, watching all your movements." Ymir replies. "Like hell they'll let a Nephilim walk around freely." She mutters.

000

"Annie don't." There is a dangerous edge in Reiner's voice. Annie does not reply. She passes him without a glance. But Reiner grabs her hand and she stops.

Annie turns to look at him with a glare. She notices Berthold looking over them with worry.Annie quickly pulls her hand away. "I know what I have to do."

"Do you?" Reiner just narrows his eyes before giving a sigh. "Look I have no quarrels with Eren. He's a decent guy. But we have a mission."

Annie doesn't reply. "I know that." She presses her lips in a tight line as her eyes starts glowing ominously.

000

Eren suddenly remembers the night of his birthday. He knows he felt presences around him. They really are watching him. But the question is why haven't they done anything yet?

"Thanks." Eren says as he stands outside the door leading outside. He has much to think about now. As he turns to walk away he hears Krista call his name.

"Eren wait!" He turns to see Krista standing with her hand forwarded towards him. She is holding something. Eren forwards his hand to her and she drops the item on it. "This will temporarily allow your powers to be undetected."

Eren takes it and notices that it's a key; an ordinary looking key with a chain. "Thank you."

"And remember the ones closest to you are the ones who has been watching over you. " Ymir flips her hair as she pulls Krista to her chest and puts her chin on top of Krista's shoulder. He nodded towards them for the last time before turning back. He puts the key around his neck and hides it inside his clothes.

Eren walks back to his house and sees Mikasa staring at him looking all worried. She tries to say something but he isn't interested. He has too much to think about. He sits on his bed and twirls the key in his hands. He thinks about his life, wonders which parts are real and which are fake. He wonders if the people around him are who they seemed.

"Eren are you okay?" He looks up to see Mikasa standing before his door, just outside as if she is afraid to enter.

"I'm…" Eren wonders. Is he okay? What is he going to do? Suddenly he knows. "Fine Mikasa. Don't worry." All he is going to do is go forward like usual. He will use his powers if he thinks they are needed. He doesn't notice Mikasa looking intently. She stands close to the door, not entering. After debating internally for some moments, Mikasa cautiously steps closer to Eren and puts her hand on his shoulder, in assurance.

"Eren I don't know what's bothering you but you should know I'll be – no Armin and I will always be there for you." Eren, clenching his fists in determination he closes his eyes and looks up to see Mikasa with worried eyes. "I know. Thanks."

000

Armin is feeling restless. Somehow he knows something isn't right. He looks at the small hourglass. The sand had almost filled the space. He bites his lower lip is frustration and slowly puts the hourglass in his bag. He looks around the room. It is bare and empty of any furniture other than a giant rectangular shaped mirror. There are engravings on the border of the mirror. With a last glance at it, he heads towards the school.

The walk to the school is remarkably dull, nothing interesting to look at. He can see the school from where he is standing. He lived quite close to it. Students are already gathering. Among then Armin noticed Mikasa and Eren.

"Hey guys!" Armin calls out to them loudly with a happy smile, but it falters when he notices something, the slowly ever-growing energy that swirled around Eren is gone.

Hearing Armin's voice Eren turns his head to see Armin who looked baffled. But the expression changed as quickly as it came. He stops and waits for him to catch up."What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Really." Eren sighs and starts walking towards the school.

Armin notices there is a distance between the two of them that wasn't there before. He looks at Mikasa and sees that she is clutching her bag tightly, as if afraid of something happening. She looks at him with a hopeless gaze that he knows he is mirroring. He knew something has changed.

When they are in the hallway Mikasa grabs Eren's arm and pulls him. With a surprised yelp Eren stumbles back.

"Eren something is really wrong. If anything happened yesterday you can tell me you know."

Eren snatched his hand back from Mikasa's hold. "Nothing happened okay? Stop asking me about it."

"But Eren." Mikasa stubbornly tries again.

"Leave it." Eren is clearly irritated.

"Is that how you talk to Mikasa Eren?" Eren turns his head to see many people are staring at them. Then there is Jean who is walking towards him with Marco on tow.

"Fuck off Jean." Eren replies with gritted teeth. He has no mood for things like this.

"Why the hell should I? I'm so jealous and you..." Jean seems furious, so much that Marco, kind and able to tame his friends anger is unable to do anything.

"Like I said Fuck off Jean." Eren slowly mouths. His eyes are glowing lightly, not enough for people to notice.

There is a sudden screeching noise and the lights of the hallway flicker for a bit. Armin, unlike many students that are in the hallway looks around.

"Just What the hell is your problem man? Why the fuck can you not get it?" Jean grabs Eren's shirt and pulls him towards himself.

"Get your hand off my shirt Jean!"

There is another flickering of lights but no one is noticing it as they are immersed in the scene before them. Armin looks panicked. He turns to look at the other end and sees Levi making his way here.

"Do have any idea just how much of an ass you are?"

"Like I said, Get your fucking hands off my shirt!"

There is a sudden crack and all the window glasses of the hallway shatters. Everyone in the hallway is stunned while Jean's hold of Eren's shirt loosens as he too looks bewildered.

Eren looks equally surprised as the rest of the students and stumbles back a bit. Everyone is busy looking at the windows. Eren grabs his head as Mikasa and Armin quickly go to him.

Levi narrows his eyes at them.


	5. Discrepancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories distorts Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry

**Chapter Four**

**Discrepancy**

 

Eren is bewildered. He wonders if his little outburst caused this. He stumbles back in the confusion, his hands trembling. He feels someone's cool eyes on him, his body involuntarily shiver. Eren turns his head to be face to face with the grey eyes of Mr. Levi. His face shows his disapproval clearly. Eren gulps and wonders briefly if he suspects if he has anything to do with it but quickly dismisses the notion. There is no way.

Everyone slowly stands up, trying not to seem too shaken and vulnerable that they are. In the midst of them Levi takes long steps, disregarding the broken shards that has scattered around the hallway.

"What the fuck are you brats doing gawking like fish? I thought you have class? Quickly scram." Levi's voice snaps everyone out of the situation. The students that had gathered quickly picks up their stuff and hurries to their classroom.

Eren grabs his head as the massive headache slowly lessens. Mikasa and Armin try to steady him, but Eren roughly pulls his hands away. He feels his teacher's eyes on him once again, this time he stares back. Levi narrows his eyes. He notices Jean walking away with the other students while Eren stands upright with a hint of defiance.

"Kirstein! Yeager! In my office both of you now!" Levi shouts before marching away with a low grumble.

Eren just turns his head towards Jean, he's turning his head towards him as well. Jean grumbles as he starts to walk but not before flipping this middle finger towards Eren. The silent reprimand from Marco is brushed aside. Eren clenches his jaw before following after him. He just glances towards his friends.

"See you in class." He says without much of a thought before leaving them at the hallway.

Mikasa and Armin just stare at his retreating back. He is being distant with them more than usual. As he's growing up Eren takes much of his time to be absentminded. The only thing they can do now is stare.

* * *

 

"Care to tell why the fuck were the two of you dumbasses causing a scene before classes even started?" Levi's eyes are looking sharp. He is very annoyed and just barely holding back his temper.

Eren and Jean just stare back at him. Levi is seated on his chair behind his designated desk. There are many papers on the desk, like a typical school teacher. Among the clutter Eren notices that there is medium sized sand clock that is almost at the edge of the table.

Levi starts saying reprimanding things to the both of them but Eren slowly stops listening to his teacher entirely and stares at the sand clock. He feels like he is being drawn to the artifact with a magnetic pull. Unconsciously his mind starts conjuring up flashes of images but don't stay long enough for Eren to retain them in his mind. There is a distant echo that slowly pulls Eren out of the strange trance. Eren startles awake with a deep breath as though he had held his breath underwater for a long time. Eren feels like he came back to reality, for the most part.

"What the fuck Jaeger?" Levi's displeasure is clear in his voice.

Eren notices that he is standing stiff next to Jean, who is looking at him like he has grown another head. Eren discreetly looks at the clock that hangs on the wall. It's just been 3 minutes or so, but he feels like he's been detached for a longer time. Eren can feel the sweat rolling down his body.

"Well? Do you have anything to say?" Levi makes his lips in a tight line.

Eren doesn't reply. He isn't interested in it anymore, his mind is foggy and he would like nothing more than to walk away from this room. Jean grates his teeth. Eren wonders what Mr. Levi has said to him; them actually but he was too out of it to remember. Jean doesn't seem happy.

"I'll just let you little shits go this time. But if I see you two duking it out in the middle of the hallway again you will regret it." Levi says it in the most venomous way possible. Eren and Jean both nods in understanding but they both know that isn't a real possibility. It's just for now. "Go back to your class both of you shitheads."

Jean and Eren both starts to walk out of the room, Jean walks quickly trying to disregard Eren's presence. While on the other hand, Eren's head is hurting too much for him to notice what Jean of all people is doing. Eren face contorts while he clenches his jaw tight, trying to reign in on his pain. He slowly walks out of the teacher's room but not before glancing at the sand clock for the last time. Eren gets out of the room feeling dizzy and weak. He can barely see, everything is too blurred. Eren tries to steady himself by leaning on the hallway walls. He takes deep breaths but the pain is excruciating. But still Eren walks away.

Inside the room Levi looks at their retreating figures before laying his back on the chair. He had entertained the notion of speaking to Eren alone but in the end he decides not to do it. Levi turns his head and looks at the sand clock, the sand grains have all but filled the space. He sighs, there isn't much time left.

Eren somehow manages to get to the washroom. He decides to go to class after he washes his face. He can slowly feel the headache fading. Eren takes a shuddering breath and looks into the mirror above the sink. The whole mirror is splashed with blood. Eren is surprised at the sudden appearance of blood but not frightened. He slowly reaches for the blood in the mirror. Just as his fingertips touches a portion of the splattered blood they disappear.

"My supposed powers eh?" Eren shakes his head. When he does go back to class Mikasa and Armin quickly go to him.

"What happened? Why are you late Eren?" Mikasa asks as she grabs the hem of his shirt. Eren huffs in annoyance.

"Just went to the washroom."

Armin stares with his big blue eyes. Eren somehow knows what he's going to ask. "Is there something we did Eren? You seem distant somehow."

Eren sighs before looking away. "No I just have a huge headache. Sorry. Nothing else happened."

Mikasa lets her hand fall back before nodding. Armin looks at Eren's face. He can tell Eren isn't saying something but for the most part he is telling the truth. Finally Armin nods his head. This isn't unseen by the rest of the class.

Jean watches the scene and looks away in annoyance. He really hated Eren.

"What the hell is up with that guy?" He says with a grumble.

"Jean please don't start a fight now." Marco says. He looks at the trio and softly smiles when he notices all three of them joined their hands together. "They are as close as ever."

"Yeah whatever." Jean replies. His eyes linger on Milkasa's soft smile for Eren longer than necessary. "Close…."

* * *

 

Eren splashes water on his face. Just like every day he is at the dojo. He already practiced with Annie and the others. He feels a lot better after all that exercise. Eren feels the water droplets rolling down his body from his wet hair. The feeling is calming. When Eren gets out of the washroom he sees Annie and Reiner speaking in hushed tones. They seemed to be in a heated argument.

"Is something wrong?" Eren asks with unmasked surprised. He didn't think they are that close or anything.

"Nothing, he's just butting in things that he has no right to interfere with." Annie says pointedly at Reiner. Reiner gives Annie a blank stare. There seemed to have a silent communication going on here.

"What happened?" Eren asks again.

Reiner laughs in his friendly way. "We just had a disagreement about something. But since Annie doesn't like it, I'll yield to her point. For now."

"Oh okay." Eren has no idea. It doesn't seem like it's a good idea to pry. The two of them shifts their attention at him.

"Somehow these days you seem agitated, something happen at school?" Reiner asks good naturedly. Eren shrugs.

"Don't know, somehow strange things are happening everywhere." Eren says absentmindedly. He remembers all that has happened between now and before. He feels a brief melancholy. In that moment he misses the way Annie and Reiner exchange glances.

"You know if anything happens you could always talk to us. Who knows maybe we could help you." Reiner nods his head. "We are friends after all. In troubled times I would like it if you rely on us a bit Eren."

Eren gives a smile. "Thanks Reiner. I appreciate it." Reiner smiles in return.

Just then he notices Reiner's teeth's are unusually pointed. Strange. Slowly everything Eren sees becomes a few shades darker. A black mist surrounds Reiner and Annie. Eren's eyes become wide when he notices their faces becoming distorted. Their skin slowly falls off to the ground and Eren can see the pink flesh that is behind them.

"Eren." A voice calls out to him.

Eren feels someone's touch and everything returns to normal. He turns towards the voice to see Annie staring into his eyes. She is holding his hand.

"You're bleeding." She says and Eren notices she is right. He was clenching his fists so tightly that his nails dug into his palm. Blood was sipping from the wound and dropping on the ground.

"Oh…" Eren wonders when he did this.

"Don't be like that, we need to go to the infirmary." Annie says before dragging Eren away.

* * *

 

Eren tries to say something but he stops. Annie just dipped his hand in the water and is now rubbing alcohol patches to clean the area. Eren holds his tongue as Annie cleans his wound with concentration.

"What happened?" Annie asks without looking at him as she slowly bandages his hand. Eren feels the warmth of her hand seeping in though the way she holds his hand.

"What do you mean?"

Annie looks up at him. "You seem distracted."

"Nothing happened." Eren tries to brush it off.

"Don't lie." She looks back at his hand. Just another round of gauge should do nicely. "You are absentminded these days. The only time you seem focused is when you fight. Other than that it seems like you're looking at something that no one else sees."

Eren is struck at how accurate that is. He feels like Annie has seen through him. "How… how can you tell?"

Annie finishes wrapping the bandage before looking back at his eyes again. She looks at him with her emotionless blue eyes something akin to fondness. Even though she finished wrapping his hand she doesn't let go.

"Because I notice you." Annie says, her voice is soft, calm.

Eren can't say anything back. Words are stuck in his throat. He feels like he should say something but the only thing he feels is the warmth of her gaze on him and her hand on his. Eren's cheeks slowly become a bit flushed. Eren slowly starts to lean towards her, Annie doesn't move away, just stares back. There is a sudden creaking noise. Eren is startled and pulls himself back. He turns his head towards the noise. It's just a cat that jumped on the window sill. Annie brushes her hair from her forehead. Eren thinks she does this a lot when she is thinking. She looks away as though she is embarrassed. Eren doesn't find it strange at all; it's nice cute even. Annie slowly, reluctantly lets go of his hand and stands up. She brushes her hair again. Eren wonders if she does this to hide her embarrassment.

"Take it easy for a few days." She turns to walk away when Eren grabs her hand with his uninjured one.Annie turns her sideways to look at him.

"Thanks… and I … notice you too." Eren says as he lets go of her hand.

Annie is surprised, but then Eren sees the small upturn of her lips. Even if it's just for a second Eren feels his heart swell with something. She nods before walking away and Eren wonders what just happened.

* * *

 

Eren takes a deep breath. He wonders if the lessening of strong smell affecting him because of the key around his neck, hidden behind his shirt. Eren is wondering around the shops. He hopes of getting a part-time job. He has been lazy enough times but there doesn't seem to be any offers anywhere. This is the only time of the day that he's alone. Mikasa and Armin both have part-time jobs.

Eren gives a dejected sigh. As he walks through the town he suddenly notices that there aren't anyone around him anymore. Somehow he is in the deserted part of the town but Eren clearly remembers he was in the right direction. Eren walks slowly, taking each step cautiously. He feels some dark energy swirling around here. As he walks, he notices someone further ahead walking towards him. He seemed peculiar for some reason. When he is about to pass him, Eren feeling a quick splash of murderous intent, jumps back a few steps and really looks at the man. The man didn't seem so normal anymore. He had no skin, only the muscles that stuck to his bones. He also had huge bat like wings. Eren quickly realizes it was a demon.

"Well well, didn't think I'd find a nephilium wondering around like this today. And one who's power is sealed as well…." The demon's voice was raspy and Eren could just feel his delight.

"What the fuck." Eren can't believe what he's seeing.

The demon smirks, or what seems to be a smirk before jumping towards Eren. Eren quickly dodges the attack and runs for it. The demon gives a roar before flapping its wings and gliding after Eren.

'Think Eren think, how do I survive this!?' Eren thinks as he tries to dodge the demon's attacks. It was throwing some kind of energy balls at him and scoops down to grab him. Eren remembers that he was able to use something like this before somehow when he saved Krista, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't make it.

"I'm going to be so fucking screwed." Eren clenches his eyes shut in frustration.

_'Calm you breathing brat.'_

Eren is flabbergasted. He knows this voice. It is gruff with a hint of affection in it. He heard it from somewhere. He sees a vision, a distant memory. There is a man. Eren can only see up to his nose. His black hair is trimmed. He's wearing white clothes that illuminated him somehow. The only thing Eren feels when he remembers is he is someone very dear to him.

"Who is he?" Eren says to himself. The images, memories don't stop.

_'You have to imagine the fire, think of a lighter. The fire will ignite from inside you.'_

Eren looks down at his hand and tries to calm his breathing. He imagines a fireball. But nothing happens. Eren feels frustrated but he tries again. Slowly there is a formation of light that ignites in his palm. Eren smiles. This time when the demon scoops down, Eren doesn't move away. He quickly turns around and slams the energy thing into the demon. The body of the demon explodes into pieces and blood splatters Eren's body.

"Fuck." Eren looks at his blood soaked clothes and mutter other profanities and curses. He then notices odd steam coming out from the blood.

"What? Is the blood evaporating?" Eren looks at the pieces of the demon lying on the ground and notices the same situation. The body is evaporating. In a matter of minutes the blood that covered Eren evaporated and it was as though nothing had happened. Suddenly Eren notices he's in the street that he was walking in before. The street is filled by people who are too busy to notice a boy standing dumbly in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What the…?" Eren shakes his head. He wonders if that was just something that his mind made up. But instinctively he knows that isn't true. Feeling exhausted he decides to go to the park that is just a bit ahead of the road.

The trees and fewer people helps Eren relax. Everyone is just ignorant about what luks around them, Eren wonders if that is what he was like before. He wonders whose voice he heard at that time. Eren knows he was a man but other than that he can't recall anything. Eren vows once again to find the angel that did this to him and reverse it. He wants to remember who he was before. And he has to be careful of everyone now. Anyone can be anything. No one can be trusted. Not anymore.

As Eren walked through the park he notices he's near the lake. There are some empty benches surrounding it. Eren decides to sit in one of them. He walks to the nearest one and sees that someone is already sitting at the edge. He's surprised to see that it's his teacher, Mr. Levi who is smoking.

"Mr. Levi…" Eren calls his name. Levi looks at his direction and seems surprised. Mr. Levi's face doesn't really change, it's the way he raises his eyebrows for a second that Eren understands.

"Yeager." Mr. Levi takes another breath from the cigarette before blowing the smoke out. He then throws the rest on the ground and steps on it with his foot."What are you doing alone?"

"Eh?" Eren is surprised himself. "I don't go everywhere with my friends." Eren sits on the other end of the bench, the one opposite of Levi.

"Heh, surprise there."

There is silence again as both enjoy the soft breeze of the afternoon that grazes their faces. Eren feels a bit shy and tries to discretely look at his teacher. Mr. Levi is just staring at the lake with a blank stare. His posture is so strange. Eren somehow feels like he has seen him like this before but that isn't possible.

"Hey kid stop staring with your wide eyes, it's creepy." Levi says and Eren quickly looks away. It isn't his intention to be seen.

"Sorry." Eren coughs to cover up his embarrassment for being caught staring.

"Hmn." Mr. Levi resumes his study of the lake. Eren this time, doesn't stare at him. He clutches his head tightly. Lately his mind is a jumbled mess. He sees a sudden flashes of images going through his head. They come and go so quickly that he can't grasp what they are.

Eren gets caught up in it so much that he doesn't notice Mr. Levi staring at him with something akin to the mixture of pain and intense longing.

"Yeager you free or something?" Levi asks out of the blue.

Eren quickly turns his head. "Huh? Why? What do you mean?"

"Why the fuck are you asking so many questions?" Levi seems annoyed.

Eren rolls his eyes internally. "I don't know. I can't say anything if I don't know why."

"One of my subordi... I mean one of my acquaintances is looking a part timer." Levi looks at the lake and back at Eren.

"You interested?" "Really?" Eren exclaims in excitement. "I was just looking for a job today when… I mean yeah! What kind of job is it?"

"Don't know. You should just go and ask yourself. Only thing I know for sure is that it isn't anything illegal."

Eren fails to stop himself from chuckling a bit because of the comment. Mr. Levi doesn't say anything. There is a comfortable silence once again and Eren wonder why he feels so at ease with someone so much older than himself. There is this odd familiarity. It isn't bad. Eren decides to check out the address that Mr. Levi gave him tomorrow.

* * *

 

It's dark and Mikasa it sitting back on the chair. She looks at the clock on the wall and slowly stands up. It is 1 am. She doesn't turn the lights on for she can see in the dark completely fine. Slowly she goes up to Eren's room. With the barest of touches she opens the door.

Inside Eren is sleeping sideways on the bed. The soft light of the city in the night illuminated his face. There is a sudden spark that catches Mikasa's eyes. She slowly walks up to Eren's bed and sees a key that hangs around his neck on the bedroll. Mikasa tries to touch it but it gives a sudden flare and tries to burn her hand. She quickly snatches her hand back as her eyes turn ominously red. She stays for a few more minutes before walking away, unaware as Eren slowly opens his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> You feedback is appreciated


End file.
